Mercy
by TheEvilBunny
Summary: What happens when Susan gets left behind in Narnia, just as they pass through the Door? The Queen who was supposed to be in England has to find out why she wasn't allowed to go through. Set after Prince Caspian. Caspian/Susan title may change
1. The Hollow Door

Author's Note: Yet another inspired fic

**Author's Note:** Yet another inspired fic. SusanCaspian mode gets me fics. I changed a couple of things...so they would fit the plot. Hopefully, i will be able to finish it, and I won't keep you guys waiting too long for updates. :) Oh, and i quoted some of the first part from the book (all their dialogues, and some sentences), feel free to check it out.

This is pretty much where Prince Caspian ended...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, or Susan, or Prince Caspian. I just don't.

--

There they were, standing in the elevated platform before their people, who looked up to them with respect and courtesy.

Beside the Kings and Queens was the door. It was formed of two intertwined trees that had a little opening in between them, just big enough to fit one man.

In all its regality, the Door was, somewhat, comforting to the siblings, since they knew that beyond those intertwining trees was their home-- in England.

King Peter had his head high, as if saying that he was going to leave Narnia forever with his dignity. He was determined to face what was ahead of him, and he did not plan to worry if anything got in his way-- he was high king, after all, and he knew quite well that Aslan had a purpose as to why he and his sister were not to come back to their Kingdom.

Queen Susan was the one who pondered on that moment the most. The lingering taste of Caspian's lips were still on hers, and she could not bare to remind herself that she would have to make the lingering taste last for until the day she dies. It was not only that. She took one look at the majestic Lion beside them, and couldn't quite understand how it is that she was going to have to move on without his aid—after all that He'd done for them.

Queen Lucy and King Edmund were not ones to worry--they were, after all, still children, and they both still had the opportunity to return to the magical place. They had smiles on their lips when they stood before the people.

"Come on," Peter said, making Susan jump lightly. She'd not expected her brother to speak up at that moment. "Our time's up."

"What do you mean?" asked Edmund, scratching the back of his head.

Susan was about to give a smart comment, but quickly shoved the thought to the back of her mind. This was not the time to be sarcastic. "This way," she said, a little solemnity in her voice. She understood clearly what Peter meant. "Back into the trees. We've got to change."

"Change what?" asked Lucy, fickle-minded as ever. Her little cliches never ran out.

"Our clothes, of course," said Susan, finally; her motherly side picking up quite fast. "Nice fools we'd look on the platform of an English station in these." She motioned to her emerald gown, and nodded to her sibling's clothes.

"But our other things are at Caspian's castle," said Edmund, a flicker of panic rising to his eyes. He was not too excited to get embarassed in front of everyone in the train station-- he simply hated it when people laughed at him.

"No, they're not," said Peter. He could hear Edmund's sigh of relief in the backround as he reassured them. "They're all here. They were brought down in bundles this morning. It's all arranged."

Lucy's voice perked up in the background as their feet made crunching noises against the grass. "Was that what Aslan was talking to you and Susan about this morning?"

"Yes - that and other things," said Peter, his face very solemn. He paused for a while before he continued to explain. "I can't tell it to you all. There were things he wanted to say to Su and me because we're not coming back to Narnia."

Susan had her head bowed at that time, to hide the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Never?" cried Edmund and Lucy. Both their eyes flickered from Susan to Peter, begging for them to explain.

"Oh, you two are...At least, from what he said," Peter said, feeling the need to smile to ease the tense air. "I'm pretty sure he means you to get back some day. But not Su and me. He says we're getting too old." He chuckled at the last sentence.

"Oh, Peter," said Lucy. "What awful bad luck. Can you bear it?"

"Well, I think I can," said Peter. "It's all rather different from what I thought. You'll understand when it comes to your last time. But, quick, here are our things."

Peter motioned to clothes, and they all began to change back into their school uniforms. It took quite a while, considering that it wasn't, at all, easy to change from regal clothes to uniforms in the middle of the wood.

They quickly returned to the place of gathering in front of the Door in their uniforms. Some gasped at the unformality of the earth clothes, and some snickered at their Majesties.

Susan cast a quick glance to Caspian, who studied her clothes intenstely, then lifted his gaze to meet hers. She nodded a goodbye to his direction, and then put a hand on Peter's shoulder.

Edmund grasped into Susan's shoulder, and Lucy held on to Edmund's.

The Pevensie children took one deep breath, and one by one, they stepped into the Door.

Susan watched as Peter disappeared in front of her, and she felt a fleeting feeling of butterflies in her gut as she took one look back--at the people, at Aslan, and at Caspian-- then stepped into the Door.

She held her breath and closed her eyes, readying herself for the heavy stench of English subways and old rotten beggars. She braced herself to be blown away by the gust of wind the train often brought when you stood right in front of it.

She opened her eyes, and smiled, as she let out her breath.

There, in front of her, was a vast land of green grass, with fluttering birds and butterflies, and beyond it were mountains and hills, and rocky valleys. She stood, gape-mouthed at the spectacular view. It didn't give her the feeling of comfort that grassy fields and pretty butterflies often brought-- it was, somehow, sad. It was not, at all, home.

She felt like she was lost, as she searched, in front of her, for her brother, to whom she was holding on to before stepping into the door.

Tears formed at the bottom ofher eyes, and they could have almost spilled out if not for the voices behind her. There were whispers, and sniggers, and gasps of disbelief.

It was then that she took the opportunity to turn around, and face those who, so cordially, talked behind her back, literally.

There was, also, the Door, which stood between them, hollow and empty, and not at all promising a comfortable trip back home.

Before her were Telmarines, and Narnians; then there was Caspian, who looked back with sympathy; then there was Aslan, who looked indifferent--like he knew it was going to happen.

She finally found the power to move her legs, and run toward the mass of people, toward Caspian, and toward Aslan, tears falling from her eyes. She proceeded to a halt in front of the Great Lion.

"Aslan, I-I don't undertand..." she began.

"Which is why, Queen Susan," Aslan began, his voice regal, as always. "You are still here."

--

**Author's Note: **How'd you guys like it so far? I'm readying the second chapter, and I will post as soon as possible.


	2. Tap Tap Tap

Author's Note: Okay, so I got more reviews than expected, but… who's complaining

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry didn't update this earlier. I've had a pretty hectic week—start of classes here where I live, you know…and I'm only just a college freshie…so…

From now on, I will update every Saturday/Friday only…simply because it is my only open day. And I cannot g online any other day.

Okay, so I got more reviews than expected, but… who's complaining? 

**Mae-E:** I will not answer your questions…simply because they are all plot-related. Haha!

**Rishtalak:** Thanks so much for the review… but what do you mean by "placing it between Aslan and Susan"? Just curious…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, and my other story, Promising Smiles.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em.

--

Tap, Tap, Tap, went the distinct sound of Queen Susan's quill against the wooden table. Her room was quiet except for the sound of her heaving breaths, and quick sighs of disappointment. _Surely, it was not the end of the world,_ she often told herself, in those little minutes of contemplating. _Aslan said there is still a way back, right?_

She bit her lip, and tapped her quill against the table again. Her heart pounded, as she remembered, yet again, that she was so fortunate as to have been able to stay in Narnia longer than she had expected. But she missed home—she missed her school, she missed hot chocolate, and she missed dirty laundry (yes, even Ed's dirty laundry)—and that only proved true to the fact that one is never contented. Even if she ruled as queen in Narnia, she still loved big ol' England.

She could not remember how (in another life) she had learned to forget about England; how she had lived her entire life as queen and not even stop to turn back to her old life. She could not remember how she had forgotten about her life beyond Narnia; and she could not imagine how she had forgotten about their mother—whom they had left when the country was at war. The thought of it only infuriated her, and it only proved how irresponsible and selfish she truly was.

She only tapped the quill against the wooden table once after that thought, because there was a distinct knock on her door.

She turned around, and sew one of her maidens enter the room with a fresh batch of folded gowns.

She groaned as she eyed the gowns—yes she loved how they fitted her, and she loved how they made her look like she was all grown up; but, surely, she did not forget the comforts of English clothes. She missed cotton socks, and wool sweaters; and she missed the smell of fabric softener on their clothes.

The maiden placed the gown gently on the edge of Susan's enormous four-poster bed. She curtly bowed before the queen, which Susan had quickly returned.

"Your Majesty should not stay in her room for too long," the maiden began, with a smile. "The King has been looking for her."

Susan smiled back at her, and then nodded, to prompt her to leave—which she did willingly. The maiden closed the door with a smile and a curtsy, which left Susan to ponder on what she had just said. _Caspian was looking for her._

She smiled, and she didn't tap her quill on the wooden table again.

--

It took a couple of hours until another knock came to Queen Susan's door. At that time, she had been too busy trying to tame her (now) long hair in a neat braid behind her back that she had almost forgotten about her current situation. _Almost._ At that time, she was still contemplating on how she was going to get a nice cup of hot chocolate at night in Narnia.

She grumbled to herself as she lowered her hands, which had grown tired from all the fixing it had just done. Her braids were only half-done and only half as neat as they were supposed to be. Some of her hair even fell to frame her face, and some tickled the back of her neck.

"Argh!" she shouted, frustrated, and she buried her face in her hands.

"Perhaps I should come back when the queen is not busy…" she heard the voice say from the door.

Her head quickly shot up from the palms of her hands, as she heard the familiar voice. She turned her head to face her visitor. There stood, in all his royal robes, was Prince…King Caspian; and he was just about to leave.

Susan quickly scurried to her feet, her long gown swishing against the stone floor, and her hair braking loose from its half-done braids. She mentally scolded herself for ruining what she had spent hours trying to do.

"No, it's quite alright," she said. She did not want Caspian to get the wrong message by sending him off—it was simply rude; and Susan was _far_ from rude. "My maiden said you wanted to talk with me."

"Yes...uhm…" Caspian began, rather uneasy. "I found _this_ in King Peter's bedroom." He lifted a small piece of paper that had a doodle in it. Susan quickly took it in her hands, and pursed her lips to resist the laugh.

There, in that little piece of paper, was a drawing of Prince Caspian (or, so that's who Susan thought it was, because of the armor) flying from one of the catapults the Telmarines used during the most recent battle. The ink smudged the message at the bottom, so it looked more like: I arn Rrence Dasfiar, sep me fry—but Susan already knew what _the artist_ was trying to say.

She smiled as she began to reply. "Don't think too much about it. It's not some plot against you… I am sure of that." She nodded a she returned the letter, pulling her hair to one side of her shoulder.

Caspian smiled, as he took it back. Susan could have melted with his smile, but she had thought that it was not the perfect moment to melt just yet. "Of course," He felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Sorry to disturb you, my queen." He made his way to the door, his robes flying against his ankles. His head prayed for more time with the queen, but if it was not granted for him, he would have immediately stepped away. Surely, the queen must be upset about not returning home—Caspian, himself, could not imagine a life outside of Narnia. He wondered what it would be like to have a life beyond Narnia.

"Caspian,"

The queen's voice was stern and commanding, and it made Caspian look back as soon as she had spoken his name. He smiled, at the tought of his name gracing his queen's lips—though it was not only his name that had graced her lips before. "Yes, my queen?" He asked, turning back to face her.

"Please, do not address me with authority," she said. "We are now, both, of the same rank."

"How, then, shall I address you…." He continued, unsure how to end his statement. He gestured for her to continue.

She smiled and lifted her head, her eyes catching his. "Susan," she said, simply.

Caspian bowed to her faintly, smiling. "…Susan. I shall now take my leave." He turned back to the door, and turned the knob, and pulled it open.

Susan sighed, as she assumed her previous activity, taking a comb, and brushing her hair in front of the mirror. It was, of course, especially hard to find company in the castle—considering how none of her siblings were there, and there was simply no one else who treated her like a human being, and not just a queen.

She watched from the corner of her eye as Caspian took one step out of the door, paused, and then took the step back again.

"Susan," he began again. The sound of her name was foreign to his lips, since he had not called her that way before.

Susan turned to face him, placing the brush neatly back on her vanity. "Yes?"

"What is England like?" he craved for conversation, and it was clear in his tone of desperation.

Susan smiled at his interest, and she smiled because she finally found the company she was looking for. She and Caspian had gone through much (and they had even shared a kiss)—but to both of them, it was nothing more than a fleeting infatuation. They had found happiness in each other that they had not found anywhere else, and that, somehow, brought them closer together.

Susan, then, told Caspian of cotton socks, and wool sweaters, and smell of fabric softener on their clothes. She told him about her school, hot chocolate, and dirty laundry. She told him about English people, and English tea parties; and Caspian nodded his head, smiled every now and then, and listened to every single one of Susan's stories. He often found himself wondering who his queen was beyond Narnia—and it was then that he thought that they were truly different. He remembered seeing his queen in her English uniform, and how he had wondered how a girl like that could have ever ruled Narnia. He was a king, and a warrior, and he simply could not imagine himself being or doing anything else. But Susan…Susan had a different life—one that he had never even heard of; one that didn't include him.

He, then, paused as she finished talking, and then lifted his voice for her to hear. He had preferred to change the subject now, because he simply did not like the thought of his queen and him being completely different people. "Have you already spoken with Aslan about your…" he paused. "…situation?" he fidgeted with his words, though he never really did that before.

"Yes," she replied simply.

"What did he say?" he licked his lips, and urged for her to continue.

"Well… Aslan said that I will not be able to come back hom—" she paused, then drew a breath. "I mean, to England until I have not clearly understood what it means to be called to Narnia.", Susan replied, her eyes traveling to the floor.

Caspian furrowed his brows, and pondered on it for a moment. "What does that mean?" he asked, lowering his gaze to the floor—for that is what he did whenever he was thinking.

He turned to look back at her, and found that tears found their way back to her eyes once again. Caspian leaned forward to put a steady hand on her shoulder, which she had placed her hand over. Her voice was shaky, as she replied. "I haven't the faintest idea."

--

**Author's Note:** Second chappie's done! Nothing much happened…just a bit of pondering... and a bit of Susan Caspian bonding… I promise more next chapter! It's basically the explanations by then…

REVIEW! 


	3. Never Again

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews, you guys

**oAuthor's Note:** Thank you so much for the reviews, you guys! They seriously make my day…and THAT'S saying something. I've probably got tons of work to do right now, but I'm not doing it…just because I'm a writer, and I simply cannot function well while a plot is running through my head. Cheers!

To all those who were wondering, the note said: I am Prince Caspian, see me fly. Lol. 

**Disclaimer:** To my dismay, I don't own any of the characters in this story.

--

_He turned to look back at her, and found that tears found their way back to her eyes once again. Caspian leaned forward to put a steady hand on her shoulder, which she had placed her hand over. Her voice was shaky, as she replied. "I haven't the faintest idea."_

--

She was going to figure this out. She wasn't going to let herself wallow in self pity simply because she was denied the very thing that she craved for. She was not going to let this bring her down just because she did not get her way. No, she was going to do so much more than that. She was going to figure it out—because that is what she does.

She woke up that morning surprised to find herself wrapped in blankets in a soft, clean bed. Her cheek grazed against the pillow as she lifted her head up and rubbed her eyes. The sheets were emerald green, and she looked down to see that she still wore the dress she had worn last night. She could still feel the dried tears on her cheeks as she tossed away the hair that fell to her face.

Everything was still in place, from the vanity, which she had so vigorously learned to love over the past few days; to the desk, which she had tapped and tapped and tapped, and found a wonderful way to pass the time. The large window was now open wide, and light burst into the room like a beautiful ray from heaven.

She turned her head to the door, when she heard it creak open. There, stood Caspian, with a tray of, what seemed to be like, her breakfast. He held it cautiously as he moved toward the bed, and placed the tray on the table beside it.

"You're awake," he said, meekly.

He made no effort to move toward her after that, and he simply stood there, because he thought it improper to kiss the Queen at that time of the day.

Susan bit her lip, and memories of what had happened the night before flooded through her brain. She remembered clutching onto Caspian's shirt, crying her eyes out. She remembered his warm hand on her back, stroking her hair, and pulling her close. She remembered the heat of his body against her cheek when she had fallen asleep in his arms. Her cheeks grew red at the thought, and she quickly lowered her gaze.

She was about to ask what time it was, when it dawned on her that she had not seen any clocks in Narnia yet. Perhaps she would save that question for later, when she would venture out to find one.

"I brought you your breakfast," he stated, motioning to the tray beside her bed. He had seemed to be taking an interest in stating the obvious, since it was an all-too-awkward moment for his taste.

"Thank you," she finally replied, smiling at him as she pulled the blankets off. She sat on the side of the bed as she nibbled on her bread. She turned to him as he began to speak again.

"What do you plan to do today?" he began. "Surely you cannot stay here for the entirety of the day."

Susan nodded, and then smiled at him as he cautiously took a seat beside her. "I was thinking of maybe going to go see the city, it's been a while since I've been in one," she sighed, remembering that the cities of Narnia were nothing like the ones in England. "On second thought…maybe I'll just stay in the castle." She rolled her eyes, and sighed, defeated.

"You really miss your home land don't you?" he pursed his lips, and prayed that she would deny it. He remembered wishing they had more time together when she was about to go, and he remembered almost jumping for joy when she had not gone through successfully through the Door.

Susan furrowed her brows and smiled weakly. "Ofcourse I do." She felt a lump rise to her throat.

Caspian was about to place a palm on her cheek when suddenly, the door creaked open. The royalties turned to see the intruder, and found that it was just another nymph maiden who now resided in the castle.

She spoke in a quiet voice, "Your Highness has duties to fulfill."

Susan glanced towards Caspian, awaiting his answer. Somehow, she was thankful that someone had come to ruin their scene before she could burst into tears once again. She cleared her throat, and wiped a quick hand over her eyes.

"We will be there in a moment," Caspian said, dismissing the maiden who scurried off in a second.

Susan eyed him conspicuously, "What exactly do you mean by 'we'?" It was then that the Queen had a wondrous epiphany. Perhaps this was her ticket home—maybe Aslan wanted her to rule Narnia for a little while longer. Her face suddenly lit up in excitement.

A smirk rose to Caspian's lips as he stood up. "As you have said, we are both of the same rank. Therefore you," he said, pausing as he offered her a hand. "Are still queen."

Susan smiled, and took his hand. "Of course," she said, thinking what a magnificent idea this had been. "How could I have forgotten?"

--

Ofcourse, things never turn out the way she expected. She had thought it a glorious idea to rule Narnia again, by Caspian's side, but she had forgotten how much she hated her royal duties. Sometimes, she would simply sit on her throne, watching Edmund and Lucy play in the courts; sometimes, she would take a walk with Peter, or maybe even watch him duel with his swordsmen. But most of the time, Susan made decisions for the land—decisions even _Peter the Magnificent_ refused to answer to. It was times like these when Susan hated being queen, and it was times like these when she would wish that she were just a normal girl from Finchley (which, of course, she already was).

Today, however, was one of those times. Though, luckily, Caspian was more of a decision-maker than Peter, or even Susan ever could be. So she simply sat there, watching as advisors and court men came in and out of the palace, carrying pieces of parchment that contained decrees and laws waiting to be decided on.

Sometimes, she would lean to Caspian and whisper, "You're really good at this," and sometimes, Caspian would answer, "I have to be."

That, of course, Susan already understood as much.

So she sat there, patiently, taking pride in knowing what it was that she had to do to go back to England. _In a few hours, _she thought. _I'll be back home…with Peter, Ed, and Lu…and Ma and Pa, and maybe even Mrs. Macready._

She smiled, and continued her duties until it was finally time to end.

In a couple of hours, Susan found herself back at the familiar elevated platform, where, beside it, lay a Door made of intertwined vines and branches. It wasn't the same place as before, though, because everybody knows that you never cross the same river twice. This time was different, this time, she was alone, and there was no crowd to watch her fail; there was no Peter to hold on to; and there was no Caspian to say goodbye to.

She found it best not to say goodbye to him, perhaps because she didn't want to hurt him, but also perhaps because she thought that only he had the ability to change her mind, and make her stay in Narnia for a while longer—and she did not want that anymore.

Right now, she wanted England, she wanted home, and she wanted normal.

She smiled before she stepped through the Door again, feeling the familiarity of the moment.

_She held her breath and closed her eyes, readying herself for the heavy stench of English subways and old rotten beggars. She braced herself to be blown away by the gust of wind the train often brought when you stood right in front of it._

1…2…3…

Step. Step. _Open your eyes._

_There, in front of her, was a vast land of green grass, with fluttering birds and butterflies, and beyond it were mountains and hills, and rocky valleys. She stood, gape-mouthed at the spectacular view. It didn't give her the feeling of comfort that grassy fields and pretty butterflies often brought-- it was, somehow, sad. It was not, at all, home._

Her heart leaped, took a gigantic U turn, and sunk down to the very pits of her stomach. She felt like she wanted to puke, like she wanted to just give up and die right there and then.

"Heavens no…" she breathed, feeling the tears stinging her eyes again at her second failed attempt.

She gritted her teeth, and stomped around, kicking the door with a heavy foot. Of course, it had been unreasonably painful—the tree bark was so much harder than a dainty girl's foot— but it was hard to be reasonable at a time like that. She held on to it for support, before she stumbled to the floor, and cried miserably.

"Aslan!" she called out, feeling rather stupid to have called out a name of someone who wasn't going to be there for until another millennium. "Aslan!" she called out again, wiping away her tears. "Aslan_, what is it_ that you wish me to _do_?" she shouted to the heavens, burying her head in her hands. "Aslan…what do you want from me?" she whispered to herself, wiping away her tears with her wet palms.

"Your Majesty?" she heard a deep voice from behind her say. She turned around to see a man who wasn't too tall, but wasn't too short. He had a clean, shaven face, and had features that were strikingly angled.

"Caspian," she choked, feeling the joy rush to her; just as the shame came rising up to pull her back down again. She buried her face in her hands, and sobbed again.

"Susan," said Caspian, as he swooped down to cradle her in his arms. He knelt beside her as she held on to his robes. He held her as they stood up, and he held her with care—like she was a fragile porcelain doll. He buried his face in her hair, and he breathed her scent. She smelled like vanilla, and cinnamon, and she smelled like sadness and tears, and broken hearts.

She quickly wiped her tears away—she refused to give him the opportunity to see her as a little girl again. She'd been weak before, but she wasn't going to let that show. Never again.

"Let's go back to the castle," he said, placing a steady hand on the small of her back as she nodded her head.

_Never again._

--

**Author's Note:** For my loyal reviewers… I would like to do something for you guys! Make suggestions as to what you want to see in my story…and I'll see if I can fit it in, somehow! It's the least I can do for all the great reviews y'all are giving me! 


End file.
